


Failed

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi failed his job, the one job he was supposed to carry out. All because of her.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 10





	Failed

**Author's Note:**

> now this is an au but I didnt want to spoil it bc I sprinkled some clues around the story to pick up on and see what it may be. I hope you enjoy! (and I hope you guys understand what au this may be, it's a concept that I don't se often or much at all)

_August 26, 2:30 am._

Moonlight filters through the window, landing on the woman who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Soft snores fill the air, indicating her deep slumber. One arm was under her pillow, the other dangling off the bed. One foot bent at a ninety degree angle while the other was peeking out from under the covers. (e/c) orbs behind her eyelids, (h/c) hair splayed all over her pillow. She was bathed in a pearly glow, like she was some enchanted goddess even when sleeping.

She’s beautiful.

By the foot of the bed was someone watching her with grey eyes. He was hidden by the shadows, not that he needed to be. She was out like a light, she wouldn’t wake. He dares to go closer, the low creaks of the floorboard rising in the air as he stops by the bedside. The back of his knuckles skim over her cheek. (Y/N) mumbles something intelligible under her breath before burrowing herself deeper in the pillow. A smile curls on her lips, making him wonder what she was dreaming about.

She was an interesting woman. She works in a cafe down the street, very convenient for her. She was that friendly barista that greets her customers warmly, her eyes kind and smile bright. She could strike up a conversation with anyone and sometimes that’s what people needed. Someone to talk to or someone to listen, (y/n) could do both. (Y/n) was someone who you could depend on, a loyal worker and a loyal friend. She works diligently, handling different orders without batting an eye and cleaning down the counter and cups. She was never resting, always ready to do something. Levi knew many things about her, but she didn’t know a single thing about him.

It didn’t mean he didn’t go unnoticed. His presence was meant to not attract any attention. People don’t even see him, which was perfectly fine. He was content to blend in with the background, his sharp eyes and ears gathering information. But this woman, (y/n), saw him as soon as he stepped foot inside the cafe. Gave him that friendly smile, asked him what he wanted. He ignored her, and continued to ignore her every time he entered.

His hand cups her cheek, thumb running along her cheekbone. Her breath was warm, fanning against his skin. His thumb delicately presses against her lips. So soft, just like her skin. Soft, like her voice that filters through the air.

She asked him what he wanted to order, the same smile on her face as he entered the cafe for the upteempth time. He said black tea.

Others like him warned him of this, to not get too close. He scoffed at that, claiming he wasn’t a fool. He was efficient at his job, he never gets attached. But things moved too fast and he ended up sitting at the counter and conversing with her instead of leaning against the back wall. He walked her home late at night, informing her of the bad things that will happen if she was alone. Levi wished he took their advice because now he was a damn fool.

Levi hates her.

His fingers move to her hair, threading his calloused digits effortlessly through her silky locks. He catches a whiff of her shampoo. She keeps herself clean, just like her apartment. Everything was organized, not a speck of grime anymore. On Sundays she deep cleans the whole place, singing a quiet tune to herself as she scrubs the floors and windows.

(Y/n) reads a lot of books, evident by the two bookshelves on the other side of the room. She has many fantasy and romantic novels. It amuses Levi how humans portray him as some hooded figure of the night, so ominous and mysterious with a huge weapon on his shoulders. While the thought of that was nice to indulge in, it couldn’t be more false. He, like others, were like humans that you couldn’t even tell the difference. He was like a neighbor down the street, someone you know and is always there but never know when he’ll come knocking.

His ears pick up on the sound of something crooning his name. Glancing to her chest he sees her soul, so vibrant and pulsing with life. It was a soft, mellow color compared to other souls he’s seen which were much bolder and aggressive. Instead of moving wildly about, her soul bounces up and down, content. Her soul was warm, much warmer than others he had been in contact with.

Levi stares at her a moment longer, drinking in her appearance. He turns around, ignoring the force that was trying to pull him back. He exits her apartment, cold air nipping his skin. The stars twinkle above in the black abyss. Taking out a folded piece of paper he opens it, his eyes scanning the crossed off names until coming to one without a line striked through.

_(Y/N) (L/N). Day of Death: August 25. Car crash 8:45 am_

_(Y/n) was walking to work. The morning air was crisp and fresh, hardly anyone outside. Once the cafe is open then the people will come pouring in, needing to get their daily cups of caffeine that’ll get them energized for the day._

_She was crossing the street, blissfully unaware of the incoming car. She’s going to get hit, bones breaking on impact. Her head will crack once it hits the ground with full force. Blood will pour from her wounds, the puddle of crimson growing larger and larger. She’s going to stare up at the sky, blood coating her lips as her eyes flutter close for the last time. Then he’ll swoop in, no one noticing a single thing. Just going in and out, like plucking an apple from a tree._

_“AH!”_

_(Y/n) was tackled to the ground, the car racing by. Levi was pinning her down, his eyes gazing into her (e/c) orbs._

_“L-Levi!” She sputters. “Y-You saved me…,” she says in a daze, her heart pounding so fast he could pick up on it. He senses her terror, her life nearly gone in a blink of an eye. Her soul was trembling, bouncing all over the place. He says nothing, standing up and holding out his hand. She takes it and he helps her up._

_“Thank you…,” she hoarsely whispers, obviously shaken up from the event that just transpired._

_He didn’t know what to say at that moment. She looks so scared and small, like a child needing to be held. He turns away from her, intending to walk away and never come back here, never to intrude upon her life again and forget she even existed._

_“Levi, black tea on me.”_

_He stops. He hates, her hates her with every fiber of his being. Because of her…because of her…._

_He turns around to face her. “Okay.”_

The paper crinkles in his hands, his head bowed. He failed.

He couldn’t reap the soul of someone who he fell in love with.


End file.
